Podejrzenie
by nemertesss
Summary: Akcja rozgrywa się w czasie, gdy Kratos służy Aresowi. Dedykuję scenarzystom GoW, dzięki którym fabuła gier z tej serii jest taka, jaka jest. Dozwolone od lat 18-stu.


**PODEJRZENIE**

**K**ratos dźwignął się na nogi w ogromnej, okrągłej, drewnianej balii, po czym przestąpił jej szeroką krawędź i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Gorąca woda bryznęła na podłogę wyłożoną płytami z ciosanego kamienia, zapach sprowadzanych z dalekiej Arabii olejków, którym przesycone było powietrze w łaźni, przybrał na sile.

Tak dekadencko-hedonistyczny sposób zażywania kąpieli nie był w Sparcie szczególnie popularny. Kratos podpatrzył go podczas jednej ze swoich zagranicznych kampanii militarnych i niezwłocznie zaadaptował na własny użytek stwierdziwszy, że jest znacznie bardziej przyjemny i wygodny niż wizyta w publicznej łaźni, czy tradycyjny kubeł zimnej wody wylany na głowę.

Kąpiel w ciepłej wodzie uchodziła za oznakę zniewieścienia wśród Spartan, ale Kratos nie dbał o to, jak inni mogą postrzegać jego prywatne rutyny higieniczne, zwłaszcza, że było nader mało prawdopodobne, aby ktokolwiek odważył się kiedykolwiek zakwestionować jego męskość na takiej – czy _de facto_ jakiejkolwiek innej – podstawie.

Naraz, do pomieszczenia wszedł młody, przystojny żołnierz. Widok imponującego ciała Kratosa w ciepłym blasku lamp oliwnych, przyprawił go o mimowolne westchnienie zachwytu.

— Spóźniłeś się — stwierdził Kratos szorstko, wcierając nieśpiesznie olejek z mirry w muskularne ramiona i nie spojrzawszy nawet choćby przelotnie w stronę młodzieńca.  
— Przepraszam, to wszystko przez...  
— Mniejsza o szczegóły. Rozbierz się, napij wina, weź kąpiel.  
— Ale... mówiłeś przecież, że żona chce omówić z tobą jakieś ważne kwestie finansowe dziś wieczorem. Mamy jeszcze czas?  
— Moja żona nie będzie już nic z nikim omawiała.  
— Coś się stało?  
— Nie żyje. Zabiłem ją. Własnymi rękami. A teraz pośpiesz się. Będę czekał w sypialni.

Dwie godziny ostrego, wyuzdanego, męskiego sexu później, obaj mężczyźni leżeli na łóżku sącząc wino i rozmawiając.

— I wtedy ją rozpoznałeś?  
— Tak, leżała na ziemi, przede mną. Martwa, z połową flaków na wierzchu, w ciemnej kałuży krwi powiększającej się z wolna.  
— I... co zrobiłeś?

Kratos wzruszył ramionami z nonszalancją.

— A zerżnąłem ją i zaraz potem spaliłem tę przeklętą świątynię, żeby zaoszczędzić na pogrzebie.  
— Zerżnąłeś swoją martwą, wypatroszoną żonę...?  
— Ta.  
— Czemu?  
— Ludobójstwo dokonywane na niewinnych, bezbronnych ludziach zawsze budziło we mnie ochotę na sex. A ona miała niezłe cycki. W ogóle, muszę przyznać, że nie była wcale taka zła - jak na kobietę. Moje trzy poprzednie żony były histerycznymi, dwulicowymi zdzirami. A ta okazała się całkiem znośna. Kto wie, może z czasem bym ją nawet polubił.  
— No ale mimo wszystko, przelecieć martwą, wypatroszoną kobietę... nawet jeśli to własna żona...  
— Nie demonizuj. Była wciąż ciepła kiedy ją rżnąłem, więc to nie podpada pod nekrofilię.

Kratos upił łyk wina z kubka.

— Dobre żony to dziś bardzo rzadka rzecz — stwierdził.  
— Istotnie.  
— A to już czwarty raz, w ciągu ostatnich pięciu miesięcy, zmasakrowałem swoją własną kobietę niechcący.  
— Faktycznie pech.  
— Pech? Może. A może nie.  
— Co sugerujesz?  
— Zaczynam podejrzewać, że to Ares stoi za tym wszystkim.  
— Dlaczego tak myślisz?  
— Okoliczności są za każdym razem łudząco podobne. Ares wskazuje wioskę, w której czczona jest Atena i wysyła mnie, żebym zrobił z tym porządek. No to pacyfikuję mieszkańców i palę wszystkie chałupy do gołej ziemi, zostawiając sobie miejscową świątynię na deser. Za każdym razem świątynia wydaje się jakaś taka... zakazana i wszystkie instynkty podpowiadają mi, żeby nie zbliżać się do niej... no ale w końcu trzeba być profesjonalistą i robić swoje, nie?  
— Oczywiście. Narażanie na szwank reputacji, na którą pracowałeś tak wytrwale przez tyle lat byłoby wysoce nierozsądne.  
— No właśnie. Więc za każdym razem ignoruję to złe przeczucie, wyważam drzwi kopniakiem i wyżynam wszystkich w środku. I zawsze, ale to zawsze, niezależnie od tego w jakiej odległości od Sparty ta wiocha leży, wśród ofiar jest moja cholerna żona!  
— To musi być irytujące.  
— I jest. No ale kogo szlag by w takich okolicznościach nie trafił. Kiedy tak stoję nad jej wypatroszonym trupem, klnąc swoją nieuwagę, objawia się Ares i zaczyna truć, że staję się wszystkim, czym miał nadzieję, że się stanę i tak dalej, w tym jego gównianym stylu.  
— Za każdym razem?  
— Za każdym.  
— Hm. A nie wydaje ci się, że to dość naturalne?  
— Jak to, naturalne?  
— Jesteś jego prawą ręką, a zabicie własnej żony naraża męża na ogromne niewygody.  
— I to jeszcze jakie.  
— Może Ares stara się po prostu być dobrym przełożonym i próbuje cię wspierać?

Kratos potarł podbródek.

— Może masz rację... — stwierdził po chwili namysłu. — Cztery żony w pięć miesięcy to w końcu jeszcze nie tak źle.  
— Jasne, że nie.  
— Może jestem nazbyt podejrzliwy...  
— Nie, jesteś po prostu przepracowany.  
— Ano jestem, a teraz, oprócz wypełniania obowiązków służbowych, muszę jeszcze dodatkowo szukać sobie nowej żony. Znowu! Kurwa.  
— Ewidentnie potrzebujesz urlopu. Jestem pewien, że Ares wyrazi zgodę. Może wybralibyśmy się gdzieś za miasto, wiesz, tylko we dwóch, zanim zaczniesz swoje poszukiwania?  
— Czemu nie.  
— Wspaniale! Moglibyśmy...  
— Omówimy to później. A teraz zamknij się wreszcie i użyj ust w bardziej adekwatny sposób.

Młody kochanek uśmiechnął się promiennie słysząc tak bezpośrednią zachętę, i pochylił się by złożyć na ustach Kratosa namiętny pocałunek. Ale jego mentor zmarszczył brwi i odepchnął go z irytacją.

— Nie, idioto! Po prostu mi obciągnij.


End file.
